


You'll Get There

by GreenBread



Series: Escapades of Clementine and Violet [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), Clementine Has a Prosthetic Leg (Walking Dead), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Disaster Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread
Summary: Recently receiving a prosthetic after the tragic loss of her leg, Clementine is taking her first steps yet again. Thankfully, her amazing girlfriend is there to pick her up every time she falls.But only when she lets her. She had some pride to retain after all.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Escapades of Clementine and Violet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843918
Kudos: 27





	You'll Get There

Clementine growled as she started to push herself up onto her feet. She heard her girlfriend dash across their living room toward her, in a succession of gentle taps. Violet's hands rested on her shoulders, and she shrugged her off.

"Don't help. I-I need to do this." 

Violet paused, emerald eyes sparkling with worry. A deep sigh escaped her lips, and she backed off, raising her hands defensively into the air. Clementine smiled at Violet and stood; pushing her fingers into sofa, steadying herself on her wobbly legs. She glared at the prosthetic attached to her leg. It was an ugly heap of metal, at least in her opinion. Certainly not in Violet's. The blonde had deemed it 'badass', something she didn't believe for one second. It was just because Violet had been the one to pay for it, that was all. 

"Almost made it," Violet supplied, "You'll get there, Clem."

"Yeah, yeah..." She muttered dismissively, sitting on the sofa and brushing her hand through her curly coffee-coloured hair. She blew air out of her mouth and deflated into the worn cushions. Violet settled down next to her and raised an arm onto the back of the sofa. Clementine softly smiled, and dived into the exposed spot, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. She felt Violet's arm fall onto her back and tuck her into her side more. She already knew Violet was smirking at her predictability.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel useless. I can't even walk across our living room without falling over. We live in like, the smallest house ever to add insult to injury." 

Violet twirled her bony finger through the curls of her hair. "You were never gonna get back to walking like you used to straight away. Cut yourself some slack. You did better than the last time."

"The last time I only made it one step." She fired back, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. 

"You made it halfway this time. You're doing better." 

Clementine appreciated Violet's words by nodding quietly into her shoulder. "I-I don't really wanna try again right now." 

"Then you don't have to. No-one is forcing you to walk."

Clementine snorted. "Other than AJ."

"Well," Violet grinned cheekily, "you can't blame him for wanting to play tag with you whilst he can still win."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Shut up..." 

"Knowing you, you'd probably still win."

She stayed silent.

Violet continued. "It's one of the things I love about you. No matter the odds, you don't give up. It's admirable."

"It's gotten me in trouble plenty of times."

"Yeah... But you still chased after me, didn't you?"

"It wasn't like that-"

"Like a lovesick puppy?" Violet teased.

Clementine glared at her girlfriend. "I hate you." 

"You wound me. This broken heart shall never heal."

"Louis? Is that you?"

Violet chuckled. "Okay, now you're pushing it. I'd rather die than body swap with Louis. God knows what he would do to fuck up my life."

"You'd have more ass though." She counterargued. 

Violet gawked at her. Clementine stared back, a grin threatening to burst across her face. Her shoulders shook with contained laughter as she pushed Violet's jaw back up. "Wow. That was a low blow. True, but low. Even for your standards."

Clementine took an extra-long look down Violet's body. "I do have low standards." She spoke, laughter smashing against its cage in her chest.

Violet pouted and crossed her arms. "That one was just mean."

"Awww... Vi-Vi, don't be upset."

"How can I be? Every word of what you just said was the truth." Violet paused, and a cheesy grin broke across her features. "Besides, I have the most beautiful woman ever attached to me like some sorta fucking parasite so I could have it worse."

Clementine blushed. "Nah, I ain't that. You beat me for first place."

"Funny. Everything else you just said confirms that is a fucking lie." 

"I meant a parasite."

"..."

"..." 

"Fuck you."

Clementine barked out a sudden laughed and held her girlfriend's hand. She looked back up and stared into Violet's eyes. "I love you, Vi." 

Violet responded without missing a beat. "I love you too, Clem."

"Don't worry, you got second place for most beautiful."

"Humble as ever..." Violet muttered, smiling nonetheless. 


End file.
